House Calls From The Doctor
by Truthful Blasphemy
Summary: David Tennant has had an accident and thinks he's the Doctor! The only person who can help him now is a college-age fangirl who has no idea what the heck is going on, and no idea why her favorite actor is standing on her porch.
1. Prologue

**Merry Christmas to my friend Mel, who is a wonderful actress and photographer and deserves the chance to be happy. This story is purely for her, so if you don't like it, I don't care :)**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and all his various people are the property of BBC. **

* * *

"Listen, David, if you're not there in fifteen minutes they won't air the show! We need you to be here for this one, it's the Christmas special!" his manager shouted into the cell phone. David rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know, I'll be there in five," he promptly hung up the phone. David Tennant was wearing his signature costume from his most famous role as The Doctor. White converse, long jacket, and suit underneath. His replication sonic screwdriver sat heavy in his inner pocket, waiting for him to grab it nervously before he went on stage, as habit called for. The Christmas Special was something BBC really wanted to happen, especially since he was filming in one of America's newest and greatest studios: Traverse City Megafilm Studios. BBC had adopted them as a 'sister corporation' in order to help boost funding in America and gain them popularity.

The actor's many-faceted mind was elsewhere as he looked both ways before crossing the street. But as fate would have it, one car that attempted to stop at the red light had break problems and came slamming into David, knocking him to the ground and causing the whole world to flash a strange shade of blue and fade into blackness.

Mel sat on her couch, enjoying the Christmas holiday away from arts school by spending a lazy Saturday afternoon watching Doctor Who and wearing yoga pants. She had paused her episode to check the nightly news, a steaming bowl of microwave ramen perched on her lap. Not paying attention, she raised her curious green eyes to the screen when the newscaster began talking about an accident nearby. "A young man crossing the street was hit by a car whose breaks had failed at an intersection earlier today. His body has not been found anywhere near the sight of the accident and witnesses are beginning to question his existence or involvement completely. Is it possible that the victim of this accident got up and walked away unharmed, or is this a cover up for something far more sinister?"

Mel laughed at the woman's inflection on the last sentence, sipping nervously at her hot ramen and switching her television back to Netflix so she could peruse her favorite Doctor Who episodes. "People make such a big deal over nothing these days," she said with a short, sharp laugh. "I bet he's wandering around trying to figure out where he is or even _who _he is. Who! That's what I need, some Doctor Who. Why am I talking to myself? That's right, because I'm me. I should stop."

She selected an episode, the Season 2 Christmas Special (The Christmas Invasion) in honor of the season, and settled down happily to watch and enjoy the last bit of Rose and the Doctor. About an hour later, as the words, "Not too bad for a man in his jim jams." rang through the house, Mel was fast asleep with her cold bowl of half-eaten ramen sitting on her coffee table and her mouth open slightly. Red hair splayed all over, she jumped with a little shriek when the doorbell rang and woke her.

She jumped down the stairs two at a time and, forgetting that she was only in her pajamas, flung open the door. The man on the porch flashed a charming smile and stepped inside, pulling out a small wallet with a piece of plain paper in it and showing Mel, "Hello miss, I'm just here to check the phone service."

"Uhhh..." Mel looked over his shoulder to the area behind him. No camera crew, no directors, no boom microphone, and nothing that would give evidence of him being filmed for the show. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I am here to inspect your phone!" he flashed the blank white paper again. Mel was slightly confused and starstruck at the same time. _Was this man seriously on her porch? _

"There's nothing on that paper," she said, pointing. He looked sadly down at the paper, shook it, and showed her again.

"Better?"

"No, there's nothing there at all."

"Well rats, that's disappointing," the strange man said, running a hand through his brown hair, which stood on end as if he had stuck a fork into an electrical socket and held onto it.

"Uhm, you're David Tennant, and you're in my entryway," she said with large round eyes. He laughed.

"No, the name's John Smith and I'm here to inspect your phone! So if you don't mind..."

"Oh, you mean you're the Doctor?" Mel laughed. "I didn't know you were back on earth."

"How do you know my name? What race are you, and what planet are you from?" his hand flew into his jacket pocket, retrieving his sonic screwdriver and aiming it carefully at the confused ginger. She raised one eyebrow as the small device glowed and buzzed but nothing happened, which was to be expected.

"I am a human, my name is Mel, and I know you because..." here she floundered, "Oh! I saw you save Britain last year." At this announcement, his chest puffed forward proudly and he slicked his hair back in a suave movement.

"That was rather brilliant, wasn't it?" he smiled.

"Yes, very impressive. How did you manage that?" she asked, leaning in a very awkward pose that was her best attempt at being seductive. Obviously her very confused idol was not paying any attention, because he walked past her into and up the stairs into the living room. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure. And then I'll need you to help me find my...vehicle. I seem to have misplaced it," he said, turning and flashing her a brilliant smile, hands casually tucked into his pockets. She blinked a few times and nodded.

As Mel walked into the kitchen she muttered to herself, "_How the hell did David Tennant end up in my living room...and why does he think he's the Doctor?" _


	2. What's Up Doc?

**I have decided to update this in my own time with chapters varying in size with the amount of time I have to write them and the amount of creativity I can dredge up, especially with the new season starting! **

**Disclaimer: **

**BBC OWNS MY SOUL! And most of this story, except Mel, who is my friend. **

* * *

When the confused man had settled happily at her kitchen table with a cup of lukewarm tea and a plate of cinnamon toast, Mel sat across from him. She watched in slightly creepy fascination as he munched on the snack and sipped politely at his tea, raising one eyebrow at the cup when it was empty. "What are you doing?" Mel asked.

"I'm trying to read my tea leaves," he said in all seriousness.

"Like in Harry Potter?" she inquired again, leaning forward to peer into his cup, which he showed her quickly before resuming his investigation.

"Yes, I have attempted to dabble in magic but obviously science is far more useful and conclusive," he said with a nod. "Don't you agree?"

"Oh, of course," she smiled, twirling a lock of red hair around her finger. The Doctor snapped his head up and looked her over once, making her face turn a shade of red that left several tomatoes very jealous.

"You're a GINGER!" he exclaimed, jumping from his chair and walking quickly around the small table towards her.

"Yes I am," she laughed as he fingered her hair and compared it to his own short brown bangs. He frowned deeply and began to pout.

"I wish I was a ginger!" he exclaimed, ruffling her locks for good measure before strolling around the living room. He pulled a sonic screwdriver from his pocket and scanned the television. With a look of absolute confusion he slammed the small device against his palm several times before aiming at the TV again and trying to scan it. "It's broken!"

"What?" Mel asked. She played stupid as she walked over to him and tried to get a good look at the prop she practically worshiped.

"My screwdriver is broken! It isn't giving me the correct feedback on this technology," he said angrily, glaring at the small blue light in his hands.

"What is it?" Mel asked. The excited actress reached forward as if to touch it. The Doctor snatched it away and placed it in his breast pocket for safekeeping.

"It's my sonic screwdriver," he said with a sniff. As Mel looked on, the man began pacing back and forth muttering to himself. Mel caught several of the words, but they weren't connected and confused her highly. The young woman settled herself on her couch and watched him intently as he puzzled things out for himself, obviously unsure of what he was going to do next. She remembered his request from the entryway and whistled, causing the Doctor to spin on his heel and face her expectantly.

"So you needed help to find your vehicle, yes?"

"YES!" he shouted, racing down the staircase at top speed and nearly slamming into the front door. He stopped himself just in time and looked excitedly up at Mel, brown eyes wide with anticipation. "So are you coming or what, little ginger?"

"My name is Mel and I need to get dressed. Hold your horses Doctor," she laughed. Mel sprinted to her room and threw on a pair of jeans and some socks before meeting the doctor downstairs and hurriedly putting on her shoes. "So what are we trying to find, exactly?"

"A big blue box," he said, looking at her sideways to gauge her reaction to his words. She merely smiled, nodded, and gestured at the open doorway.

"Alright, Doctor, lead on."

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Are you sure he was in the way?" the officer asked for a fifth time, making notes in his small official-looking pad of blue paper. The driver sighed exasperatedly and said yes, _again. _"And what did he look like?"

"Uh...like that guy!" the driver pointed to a man wearing a long tan jacket, blue suit, and white converse who was walking next to a sprightly red-headed young lady with a stylish green coat, both of them laughing.

"Was it him?" the officer asked, feeling a little unsure.

"Probably not, I mean, look, he's perfectly fine. I'm sure the victim of such a crash could not have gotten up and walked to his friend's house without properly alerting someone like you to his health. Perhaps he's wandered off. Really, officer, I wish you luck in your manhunt but I've told you everything I know. May I please leave?"

The policeman sighed and glanced around, waving the driver off before retreating to his car and driving back to the station to give a full report on everything that had happened. He passed the laughing couple once more and did a double take. For some strange reason, that man looked very familiar. The only problem was, the officer had no idea _why _he looked so familiar; the feeling would bother him all day.

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Mel looked around, not seeing anything resembling the TARDIS and not expecting to either. She knew that the Doctor wasn't really the Doctor and that sooner or later she'd have to explain it to him. Giving a very melodramatic fake shiver she turned to look at him. "It's getting really cold out, do you think we could head home?"

"I suppose, we can look for it again tomorrow," he sighed, "May I presume upon you for somewhere to stay tonight?"

"Yeah, of course," Mel mentally gave herself a high-five. David Tennant was going to be having a sleepover with her? Awesome!


	3. The Lion King and an Unexpected Request

**Chapter 3! For the beautiful and wonderful ginger of my heart, Mel! **

**May we hunt for the episodes we cannot watch because we're American and therefore unworthy of TOGETHER!**

* * *

"Ooooo! Let's watch this one, Mel!" The Doctor shouted from the living room. Mel was cooking breakfast for dinner and the man digging through her cupboard was trying to find a movie. She glanced over her shoulder to find him holding up The Lion King with a rather adorable imploring expression.

"That's a good one!"

"One of my absolute favorites. You humans, rather good at entertaining." He squinted one eye partially closed and bit his tongue as he inspected the remnants of her movie cabinet before placing the DVD on the coffee table and closing the doors with a slam.

"Please, Doctor, try not to break anything," the red-head called from the kitchen. The Doctor shrugged off his coat, lackadaisically putting his hands in his pockets and sauntering with the self-confidence of a thousand men into the warmth of the kitchen. "So, Doctor, how old are you?"

"Uhm...older than you, that's for sure," he stated, leaning against the counter and exploring the kitchen with his curious gaze.

"You don't look a day over thirty," Mel commented, shoving scrambled eggs onto two plates and gesturing for him to get the toast. He grabbed his plate and lead his hostess to the couch, where he sat down and waited for her to put the movie into the DVD player.

"Actually I'm around nine-hundred years old, believe it or not," he said with a shrug. Mel had her back to him as she set the television up properly.

"Oh I believe you."

"Really, just like that?"

"Yes. Just like that. And let me guess, your vehicle is bigger on the inside," she smiled over to him. He almost choked on his mouthful of eggs.

"How did you know?" he shouted.

"I've done a lot of research, Doctor."

"How do you even know about me?"

"Several historical documentaries," she said. Inside she was laughing and thinking of the television series that she loved so much. If that was a historical documentary, she was a goose. Which, with David Tennant thinking he was the Doctor eating breakfast for dinner in her living room watching The Lion King...she may as well be. He happily munched on his toast, attempting to sing along to _The Circle of Life _at the same time. Mel laughed and took her empty plate and walked to the kitchen, placing it in the dishwasher.

"Do you think we'll ever manage to find my TARDIS?" he asked, following her with his plate.

"Your what?" she asked, "You mean the big box?"

"Yeah. My vehicle is called the TARDIS. Anyhow," the Doctor continued, "Do you think we'll ever be able to find it? It's not very inconspicuous..."

"Don't worry about it right now, Doctor, just enjoy Disney."

"Okay."

They spent the rest of the evening watching The Lion King and after that, The Little Mermaid, which caused the Doctor to go off on a rant about some alien race that drastically resembled mermaids and how at one point he had been drugged and almost forced to marry their queen. "It was really quite strange," he said, raising one eyebrow and thrusting his chin forward slightly as he remembered. "I could breathe under the water. Although I doubt it was really water so much as something with a very similar form but much higher oxygen-hydrogen content. I never did get the chance to scan it." his puppy-dog pout of disappointment at the end of his story had Mel biting her cheek to keep from laughing at him.

"Oh Doctor, you poor thing. Drugged, almost married to a strange alien race, and he didn't even get to scan the water-like-substance," Mel teased. The Doctor smacked her with the couch pillow and looked at the television, acting indifferent. Mel rolled her eyes. "So, what do you want to do between moping and looking for this TARDIS thing?"

"I don't know, what do you humans usually do in your free-time?" he asked, turning to her. Mel was surprised at this question. Didn't the Doctor practically know everything about humans? In reality, she realized, he was probably just trying to be nice.

"Well we eat, go on dates if we've got someone, and hang about in our pajamas watching television and texting," she answered with a toss of her ginger locks. The Doctor nodded, already knowing this, of course, and turned to her.

"So tomorrow, after we go TARDIS hunting, let's go on a date."

If Mel had been in the middle of swallowing something it would have been spit out in a comically dramatic way or possible choked on. But since she wasn't, she merely looked at the Doctor with a stunned expression resembling that of a fish who has just been tossed back into the water and isn't sure exactly how they had gotten there.

"Uh..."

"Girls like dates, so I've been told. We can go see a movie or go skating," he suggested.

"I love to skate," she said, still blinking in confusion.

"Alright, it's settled! We will go skating tomorrow as soon as we're done looking for the TARDIS in the three-block radius to the north!"

"Uh...okay. Doctor, you can stay in the guest room. It's downstairs and to the right, first door in the hall there. I'm just up the stairs here," she pointed to her bedroom door, "If you need me for any reason."

"Thanks," the Doctor smiled, practically skipping to his room. After hearing the door slam, she sluggishly went to her room and flopped down on her bed, passing out almost instantly from the pure excitement and confusion of the day.


	4. The Great Skating Adventure

**Well it sure looks like things are picking up between Mel and the Doctor...**

**Disclaimer: BBC owns the Doctor, and Mel owns herself. **

* * *

Mel dashed inside and slammed the door behind her. "Oh it's cold!" she said, teeth chattering. The Doctor nodded and slipped off his coat, toeing off his shoes onto the mat. He padded up the stairs and into the living room, curling up on the couch with a blanket. "Oh no you don't, Mister! It's your turn to make tea!"

"Fine," the Doctor sighed, giving up and plodding to the kitchen. Mel took the blanket, which had been abandoned, and replaced the man on the couch. He put water on the stove to boil and grabbed two of her instant tea-bags out of the cupboard, placing them in matching mugs. When the kettle whistled he poured the hot water into the mugs and carried them over to Mel, setting them on the coffee table and sitting next to her on the couch. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "You took my spot. And my blanket."

"It's my house, my couch, and my blanket. It's cold outside and I just spent two hours looking for your TARDIS, Doctor. Let me be warm," Mel said, sticking her tongue out. The Doctor looked at her and quirked his eyebrow once again.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me, Mel Hight. Or I will bite it." he warned. Mel rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Doctor. Don't threaten me," she said back, shoving his shoulder gently.

"So...what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" he asked, reaching to hold his warm cup of tea.

"I thought you were going to take me skating," Mel said, looking over at him and smiling. He blinked twice, widened his eyes, and jumped to his feet, haphazardly shoving the cup back on the table.

"That I did! Allons-y!" he grabbed her arm and dashed down the stairs. He hurried them both into their winter gear and out into the snow. "Where's the rink?"

"It's just a few blocks away," Mel said, starting off in that direction. The Doctor skittered along behind her, kicking junks of ice with his white converse. Mel giggled at his childishness as he threw snowballs at trees and skipped along, occasionally slipping and pretending he hadn't. "So do you know what size of human shoe you wear?"

"Yes. I believe it is a size eleven."

"Awesome."

Half an hour later the two of them were sliding around on the ice, laughing when the Doctor fell and when Mel made fun of him for it (years of private lessons had honed Mel's abilities and she therefore did not fall). The Doctor fell particularily hard and grunted, rubbing the back of his head where it had hit the ice. "Ow..."

"Are you okay, Doctor?" Mel asked, swerving over to stand by his side and help him up. He nodded and got shakily back to his feet, pushing off of Mel and gliding as gracefully as possible in a slow circle.

"I'm brilliant, you beautiful thing, you," The Doctor smiled. Mel was sure that if her cheeks weren't already bright pink from the cold, that they would be warm and equally rosy from her blush. He reached for her hand to balance himself, and once he was fully in control of his various limbs and movements, Mel went to let go. The man looked over at her, held her hand tighter, and began to skate slowly. Mel was sure she was blushing now, _even _with the cold.

"Doctor..." she trailed off. He smiled down at her, twirling them both in a circle, as if they were dancing on the ice. He picked things up relatively quickly and now that he had learned to skate, his skills had greatly increased. The red of the girl's face complimented the orange-red of her hair in color and her cheeks burned in the frigid air.

"Mel?" he asked, pulling her along by the waist as they danced across the smooth frozen surface of the rink. She shook her head silently and smiled, allowing him to control the majority of their movements and enjoying herself in his company. They had talked about so many things on the walk to find the TARDIS, Mel found herself blown away by the amount of 'human' things they had in common. An affinity for photography, a love of music, dancing, and learning. He found acting and theater intriguing and told her a very funny story about how he met Shakespeare and Mel laughed along, already knowing how it was going to end. The Doctor seemed startled by her ease in accepting the truth about his identity and the fact that he fought aliens and protected the earth on a semi-weekly basis. He wondered why they hadn't had many attacks lately and Mel had to fight him off by saying that Earth had declared themselves no longer part of some strange galactic/universal alliance that by luck, the Doctor bought.

Mel was so happy just skating closely with him that she was shocked when he pulled them to an abrupt stop. "Mel," the Doctor said, staring straight into her startled eyes.

"Uh...yes Doctor?" she asked, trying to ignore his hands, which were currently holding tightly to her shoulders as if he was afraid that she would float away.

"I really do appreciate the fact that you've taken such good care of me," he said, almost a whisper now. Mel was extremely thankful that no one else was at the out door rink. "Not many people would have done that for a stranger who has lost his home."

"Well there aren't many people out there like me then," Mel responded. She was mostly focused on breathing normally and controlling her insane urge to turn several shades of deep magenta. The Doctor's eyes strayed to a strand of her hair that had escaped her small winter cap, and he pulled it back behind her ear.

"No, there really aren't," and with those words, the Doctor leaned down and kissed Mel softly but soundly. Her mind flashed through several thoughts before she gave up and happily kissed him back.


	5. Allons-Y!

**Short, I know. Sorry Mel! I'm working on it still, I promise!**

**No, I don't own Doctor Who. **

* * *

They held hands all the way home, and up into the living room where they sat on the couch. "Want a blanket?" the Doctor asked. Mel nodded and he stood to grab it from the far end of the couch. They wrapped up in it and sat happily together, talking about nothing and everything at the same time, for hours. When at last they parted for bed, Mel smiled to the Doctor.

"Goodnight," she smiled.

"Goodnight," he returned, before skidding down the staircase and into his borrowed room.

The next morning the Doctor sat at the breakfast table looking very concerned and confused. "What's wrong?" Mel asked, setting his toast down in front of him with the jelly between them. She munched on her own slice as he put the strawberry jam on his and furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought.

"I keep thinking of things that make no sense," he said, "I keep thinking about Scotland and an interview."

"Why?" Mel asked, knowing that something important was going to happen soon. If the Doctor started turning back into David she would have to explain everything, and then he would leave. She knew it was only fair under the circumstances. _Why am I worried or upset? _She thought to herself. _I knew this was bound to happen anyways. _

"Well, I guess...I don't know. Does the name David ring any bells?" he asked. She sighed deeply. _Time to explain..._

"It must have happened when you hit your head," she said, looking him straight in the eyes. "Because the name David does mean something to me, and to you."

"Why should it? I have more important things to do than remember silly people's names!" the Doctor almost sounded offended at her statement. Mel ran a hand through her dark orange hair.

"The thing is, Doctor, you're not really a Time Lord. Time Lords, as far as I know, don't even exist. Neither do the Daleks or Cybermen or your big blue TARDIS. It's all just a big part of my favorite show that you just so happened to be the star of in the recent past," Mel explained. The Doctor, now David, seemed shocked. Then he frowned and became very indignant.

"Oh hush now, Mel. You know that's a lie and so do I. I'm the Doctor, I travel through time and space and save people. You work for some strange race, don't you. You're trying to brain wash me!" he stood from the table and backed away from Mel rather quickly. He stood in the corner, between the window and the television stand; his eyes flashed around like an animal stuck in a trap. Mel stood from her seat and approached him slowly, as if he _were_ a wounded animal.

"Listen, David, that's your name. You thought of an interview because you were on your way to one when you were hit by a car. The fact that Doctor Who was on your mind was probably the reason you thought you were the Doctor. The force of the car knocking you onto the ground, combined with a bump on the head, might have scrambled your memories. Your real name is David Tennant and you're an actor on BBC," Mel spoke slowly and clearly. "Obviously falling on the ice rink knocked some of your senses back."

"I...stop it, Mel! I thought you were my friend," he cried, sounding hurt. She could see the tears welling up in his eyes. He was so confused and lost.

"Come here, Doctor, I have to show you something," she sighed, reaching for him. He allowed her to wrap her arms around him and pull him onto the couch with her. He leaned his head against her shoulder and breathed in the comforting scent of her shampoo. The Doctor liked it here, and he didn't want to leave. He had a lot to do to save the universe and all that, but he liked it here an awful lot.

His blue eyes traced Mel's movements as she turned on the telly and skipped around on a program called _Netflix _until she found...THE TARDIS!

"You knew what it looked like all along!" he said, glaring at her. She shook her head.

"Look, Doctor," she said. Mel pushed some buttons and the screen suddenly showed him. He was talking to a young woman with dark hair and dark skin. They looked to be in an Inn of some kind in the fifteenth century.

"I remember that! That's when Martha and I saved Shakespeare from those witches," he exclaimed, sitting up. Obviously the show wasn't going to be enough to prove to him that he wasn't really the Doctor. She searched on Youtube and brought up an interview he'd done only a few weeks prior to the accident. He grew more and more upset with every question that was answered.

"Mel, it's not fair, it's not-"

"David?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do now?" she asked. He grasped her hand in his, firmly, afraid to let go.

"I don't know. But whatever happens, you're gonna be with me, right?"

"Of course."


End file.
